Thing I'll Miss
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote due to my love for Harry Potter. Don't worry. You are not obligated to read the madness within.


_Yes, I know it's been a month since you guys have heard from me and I've been gone for far too long. I still blame FFnet for not letting me log in. That plus I've been very busy with cultural practice. I've been coming home late for the past few days and now I will be extra busier preparing for the actual contest. We thankfully got through the elimination rounds unscathed, but the pressure's not over yet. I also can't find some time to sit down in front of my computer and write –or type, whatever works. I practically don't have weekends. I go to school every Saturday for Girl Scout meetings. On Sundays, I'm either dying in my bedroom due to exhaustion or forcing myself to go some place far. Yes, I'm always out of my town attending meetings or seminars or general assemblies. And this coming Friday, we'll have a three-day camp, so it's no computer for me during that time. I should definitely buy myself a laptop. It'll come in very handy, but due to the little fact that I'm just fourteen, that's a no-no for me. I mean, WHERE WILL A FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD WHO DOESN'T HAVE A JOB AND IS ONLY IN HER THIRD YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL FIND ENOUGH MONEY FOR A LAPTOP?_

_Aaaaanyway… I know, this sounds like a freaking excuse I made up, but it's not. This is true, all of it. Still, feel free to throw a book at my head._

_So. I was listening to some of my songs in my phone earlier today and some of them were HP-related. And I got this… feeling. I wanted to cry. Yes, HP has been a major part of my life, it's not an exaggeration. And so, I decided to write this to show my love for the legend that is Harry Potter._

_Proceed._

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

From the very first page I turned and read,

From the very first scene I played in my head,

From the very first flick of a wand with a spell,

From the very first sound of the train's bell.

A new world has opened right in front of me,

A place where magic is all I can see,

I never knew that such a thing can exist,

The wonders before me I simply can't resist.

For years and years I've watched the legend,

And now it's just sad to think that it's the end,

But no, it doesn't mean that it'll have to be over,

For as long as we're loyal, it'll remain forever.

But as I closed the last book and watched the last scene,

I was happy and sad like I have never been,

For truly there are things that I will surely miss,

If I ever write them down, we'll have an endless list.

I'll miss the wall between platforms nine and ten,

I'll miss the huge and scarlet train,

I'll miss the rides from nine and three-quarters,

To the place where my heart will remain forever.

I'll miss the Sorting inside the Great Hall,

I'll miss the feasts, the food and all,

I'll miss the words that Dumbledore shared,

I'll miss the dorms that the house-elves prepared.

I'll miss the fire by the common room,

I'll miss the fear of the lurking doom,

I'll miss the friendship imparted to us,

I'll miss the love, the loyalty and trust.

I'll miss the flash of Colin Creevey's camera,

I'll miss the dungeons and mysterious aura,

I'll miss Potions, Charms, Herbelogy, Transfiguration,

Defense Against the Dark Arts, heck even Divination!

I'll miss the excitement brought on the pitch,

The yells, the cheers, all during Quidditch,

The Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch,

The brooms and the players, I'm desperate to reach.

I'll miss the twins, Fred and George Weasley,

The mischief and pranks and all the trickery,

I'll miss Luna Lovegood and her crazy beliefs,

To know that she got married is such a relief.

I'll miss Neville Longbottom who held the sword,

I'll miss Dumbledore's army, I never got bored,

I'll miss the Order of the Phoenix who fought for good,

They brought smiles to my face when I'm in a mood.

I'll miss the threat brought on by Voldemort,

Yes, there is no need to call him the Dark Lord,

Even the Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange,

Now that I think about it, she really was strange.

I'll miss the Malfoys, don't ask me why,

Even the Slytherins, those folks are so sly,

I'll miss Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and perhaps even more,

And of course I'll miss good old Gryffindor.

I'll miss the challenges and even the Battle,

I'll miss everything that happened inside the castle,

I'll miss the puzzles and all of the adventures,

And now I know that they'll have a good future.

I'll miss Hermione Granger and her intelligence,

I'll miss Ron Weasley and his funny face,

I'll miss Draco Malfoy and his cute little smirk,

(Yes, I fancy Draco, he makes me go berserk).

I'll miss the Potions Master, Severus Snape,

All of the hardships and sacrifices he made,

His love for Lily just made me admire him,

In truth he isn't as bad as he seems.

And most of all, I'll miss Harry Potter,

The Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy Wonder,

The Chosen One, the entire world's Savior,

His legend will continue on forever and ever.

Everything about this is really important,

It's been part of my life; it's what I really want,

The story that has been told will never ever rust,

Because everything that happened, it's real for us.

And as I finish this poem, I'll admit that I cried,

Yet at the same time I can't help but smile,

And now I'll say this, a message I'll send,

I have stuck with Harry until the very end.

… "After all this time? Always,"

We will never part ways.

"All was well,"

I won't break this spell…

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: Soooo… yeah, this isn't that good actually. Like I said, I'm fourteen. My mind and brain isn't that developed yet. But everything I said here is true, though, I LOVE HARRY POTTER. So…_

_Was it in any way okay?_


End file.
